


[Vid] Unlimited Dark Paths

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: Bobbie Draper, Mars, and the era she imagined.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	[Vid] Unlimited Dark Paths

Title: Unlimited Dark Paths  
Fandom: The Expanse  
Music: Unlimited Dark Paths by Sleigh Bells  
Length: 3:12  
Summary: Whatever happened to the era I imagined?

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f6boca3t2cig2rf/Unlimited%20Dark%20Paths.m4v?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/umo1w4xhd4x75dn/Unlimited%20Dark%20Paths.srt?dl=0) || [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VNN0ByslD0)


End file.
